A technology of a heat exchanger with a receiver tank is described in patent document 1 listed below.
In such a heat exchanger with a receiver tank, the receiver tank and a tank of the heat exchanger are communicatably connected with each other in a state where they are positioned.
[Patent Document 1] Patent application laid-open No. 2006-250450